Biography of Red Sentai
by Rayhan Watanabe
Summary: Sepenggal riwayat hidup dari para Red Sentai. Dilengkapi dengan bahasa gaul dan kenarsisan tingkat akut. Juga sarat akan curhat-curhat tak jelas dari tokoh. Chapter 1 : Magiranger. My first fic! RnR, please?


Disclaimer : Super Sentai isn't mine. Tapi Toei Company punya.

Warning : OOC akut, Gaje, Abal, dan dapat mengakibatkan penyakit dampak narsis.

Genre : Humor, Romance, and Family

oOoOoOoOo

Hello! :)

Namaku Kai, Kai Ozu. Eits! Bukan berarti aku ini kerabatan sama Eiji nya Kamen Rider OOO, loh! Ini beda. Ozu disini adalah nama keluarga penjaga Magitopia (menurut aku ya). Otomatis, kami para saudara Ozu (tepatnya Keluarga Ozu) punya kemampuan sihir dan kekuatan untuk jadi Magiranger.

Aku anak bungsu dari Keluarga Ozu, sekaligus pemimpin _nii-san_ dan _nee-san_ ku. Karena apa? Yap, karena akulah yang jadi Magi Red nya. Langsung karena pas dan kebetulan banget. Emang sih awalnya semuanya nggak percaya kalo aku yang termuda ini jadi pemimpinnya. Biasanya setiap keluarga ato tim yang mimpin 'kan yang tertua. Kalau aku jelas beda. Yah, mungkin aku bakalan dapet Guiness Book Sentai Record sebagai Red Sentai termuda sepanjang sejarah. Hihihihi! XD

Umurku baru 17 tahun, alias kelas 2 SMU. Jadi wajar aja kalau aku sifatnya temperamental. Maklum, masih masa puber. Aku juga tipe cowok yang manja, ceroboh, keras kepala dan―Ya ... sotoy. Tapiiiii, gini-gini 'kan aku orang yang baik, berani, dan peduli. Jangan salah paham dulu, dong! Kalau pengen tahu lebih lanjut, silahkan lihat Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Part awal sampai pertengahan seri. Soalnya part akhir sifat jelekku udah nggak kelihatan. Yang ada, 'kan, sifat muliaku lah~! =U=

Aku punya pacar, namanya Yamazaki. Cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Meski aku broken heart gara-gara dia lebih suka aku yang Magi Red ketimbang aku yang nggak _henshin_. Tapi nggak apa-apalah. 'Kan di episode final dia udah tahu kenyataan dan fakta nya. Hehehe, mungkin kalau kita berdua udah lulus SMU, aku bakalan nikah sama dia. Wuhuuuy! X)

(_V_)

Masih mengenai saya, Kai Ozu, sebagai tokoh utamanya. Tepuk tangannya mana dong? Okelah kalau begitu.

Hal kedua yang akan aku bahas adalah keluargaku. Aku punya 4 kakak, ayah dan ibu. Mmm... sepertinya aku juga ada kakak ipar dan kucing peliharaan. Oh iya! Tambah satu lagi. Pembantu. Mungkin juga instruktur bertarung dan informan kami saudara Ozu. XP

Nggak usah jelasin mereka secara detail ya? Aku males banget mendeskripsikan mereka, kecuali ortuku tentunya. Lah, iya nggak? Aku 'kan contoh anak berbakti pada orang tua. Magitopia 'kan berada di bawah telapak kaki orang tua XD . Peace, bercanda!

(_V_)

Dimulai dari kakak tertuaku, Makito Ozu _nii-san_.

Dia itu sosok ayah buatku. Secara, belasan tahun sebelum perang Infershia ke-2, aku gak pernah tuh ketemu atau main sama _Tou-san_. Nanti aja jelasinnya. Makito _nii-san_ itu sok overprotective dan emosian. Dikit-dikit ngamuk, dikit-dikit ngamuk. Apalagi pas aku resmi jadi Magi Red, haduuuh ... X( Rasanya pengen minggat aja dah pas itu. Mana _Kaa-san _nggak ada pula (itu nanti juga aku jelasin). Haahhh~ hidup emang berat ya. Sekali-kali lah aku curhat sama kalian semua. Yah, syukurlah lama-kelamaan _nii-san_ bisa percaya sama aku.

And, kalo dipikir-pikir sih, Makito _nii-san_ itu tipe orang _tsundere_ deh. Tau 'kan _tsundere_ itu apa? Kalau pernah lihat Inggris nya Hetalia Axis Power, pasti ngerti. Ya udah, balik ke topik.

Makito _nii-san_ orangnya curang banget. Gimana nggak curang? Masa' kita saudaranya sendiri nggak boleh pacaran, apalagi kawin kayak Houka _nee-san _(ini beda sama kasusnya Urara _nee-san_). Sementara dia enak-enakan pacaran sama cewek yang pemilik toko bunga itu [_keterangan selebihnya lihat Magiranger episode 10_]. Curang, 'kan? Kewalat juga sih dia ditolak sama si Erika. Makito _nii-san_ juga nggak adil dan sombong pas pertama tim Magiranger kebetuk.

Wah, Kalo gini aku mah lebih betah sama Hikaru-san ketimbang orang itu. Yah, yah, setidaknya aku bisa memahami doi sekarang. Kasihan juga kalau kita masih bertengkar. Yang termuda 'kan harus ngalah sama yang tertua. Iya nggak?

Ah, aku punya tambahan. Makito _nii-san_ punya kebun sayur. Dari kebun itulah selama kita ditinggal _Kaa-san_ ada nafkah. Lumayan juga sih cara cari nafkahnya Makito _nii-san_. Emang secara kebetulan sih, Makito _nii-san_ kan punya kemampuan Plant Controller. Jadi nggak susah-susah amat tuh buat cari pekerjaan yang murah dan mudah. :)

(_V_)

Berikutnya adalah kakak tertua kedua ku, Houka Ozu _nee-san_.

Dia itu ceria, provokator (dikit), rada o'on, aktif, dan player. Kalian mau tau berapa pacarnya Houka _nee-san_? Yah, mungkin sudah puluhan. Bener-bener playgirl sejati. Ada sih nggak kebetulan seorang cowok mau kawin sama Houka _nee-san_, sayangnya batal dan mereka temenan aja [_keterangan lebih lanjut lihat Magiranger episode 15_].

Houka _nee-san_ kadang-kadang jadi model gitu, kayak artis-artis Korea. Aku sih nggak pernah tahu, cuman dikasih tahu sama Urara _nee-san_ aja. Secara mereka berdua 'kan cewek di keluargaku selain _Kaa-san_. Dia, ya ... meskipun sifatnya udah nggak bener, tapi hebatnya sih bisa positive-think (kalau sama naif itu beda). Aku jadi salut. Tapi bukan Gery Salut yang di TV-TV. X)

Nah, ini dia! Pengalaman yang bikin aku begidik sama _nee-san_ ku satu ini. Pernah kejadian dia itu jadi vampire gara-gara duo Vancuria itu [_keterangan lebih lanjut lihat Magiranger episode 11 dan 12_). Hiii~ aku aja sampe nggak bisa tidur 7 hari 8 malam gara-gara ngebayangin itu.

Yang pertama tahu itu Tsubasa _nii-san_, dia yang paling deket sama Houka _nee-san_. Sisanya nggak lebih, nggak kurang. Eh, Tsubasa _nii-san_ 'kan yang berusaha ngembaliin Houka _nee-san_ jadi normal juga? Wah, ada udang dibalik sapu (?), nih! Ya udah, kapan-kapan aja aku jelasin itu. Kalau emang udah dapet bukti.

Houka _nee-san_ bisa nyamar. Nyamar jadi apa aja. Jadi orang, jadi benda, jadi hewan, bahkan pernah jadi musuh [_keterangan pas jadi musuh lihat Magiranger episode 5 dan 46_]. Yang jelas, Houka _nee-san_ ya Houka _nee-san_. _Nee-san_ ku yang baik dan hebat (jiah!).

(_V_)

Selanjutnya adalah kakak ketiga ku, Urara Ozu _nee-san_.

Berbalik dari Houka _nee-san_ yang bener-bener parah, Urara _nee-san_ jelas beda. Dia itu sempurna. Udah cantik, lembut, baik, feminim, peduli, dewasa pula. Dia lah sosok ibu buatku. Aku juga nggak nyangka bisa punya _nee-san_ kayak dia. Seakan, Urara _nee-san_ adalah idaman semua cowok di dunia ini.

Sayangnya, dibalik kesempurnaannya itu, dia pasif banget. Gampang emosian deh kayak Makito _nii-san_. Pernah loh dia mukul Makito _nii-san_ pas tragedi si Erika waktu itu. Wah, hebat juga ya tinjunya Urara _nee-san_. Namanya juga wanita. Tapi masih hebatan tinjunya Tsubasa _nii-san_, dong! Hehehehe! XD

Urara _nee-san_ jago ngeramal, tapi nggak berani jadi peramal kayak Madam Tussaud. Eh, itu nama museum ya? Hehehe, lupa aku. Urara _nee-san_ itu emang bisa ngeramal, tapi nggak tahu masa depan nya sendiri. Kasihan~ ^_^

Oh iya, dulu aku pernah nakutin Urara _nee-san_ sama kodok. Alhasil, dia phobia kodok sampai sekarang. Tapi ceritanya bakalan beda pas insiden Hikaru-san saat itu [_keterangan lebih lanjut lihat Magiranger episode 20_]. Jadinya, kayak cerita Princess and Frog deh (yang dari Disney itu loh!). Cie Cie~ so sweet!

Nah, awalnya, Urara _nee-san_ sama Hikaru-san itu kayak Tom and Jerry. Tom nya Hikaru-san, Jerry nya Urara _nee-san_. Kerjanya berantemmmm mulu. Tapi ya nggak sampe lempar setrika sama pake bom segala. Bisa ancur rumahku entar kalo beneran kayak Tom and Jerry. Mereka berdua itu masih punya rasa peduli sama gengsi.

Dan akhirnya, pukdicin. Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba~

Setelah beberapa kali insiden monster Infershia, akhirnya mereka berdua nikah dengan indah [_keterangan selebihnya lihat Magiranger episode 47_]. Cuman, nikahnya pas lagi PI 2 alias Perang Infershia ke-2. Sayang deh, padahal pengen lihat mereka ciuman. Yah, sekali sayang, seribu sayang, ah!

(_V_)

Terakhir dari saudaraku adalah kakak keempat ku, yaitu Tsubasa _nii-san_.

Nah, ini dia! Satu-satunya saudara yang akrab sama aku plus posisi sebagai Two-in-Command. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsubasa _nii-san_. Secara dia sama aku cuman selisih dua tahun. Nggak jauh-jauh beda, deh!

Tsubasa _nii-san_ itu orangnya ya ... intuitif, cerdas, tenang, perfeksionis, baik, dan kadang rasional. Oh iya, Tsubasa _nii-san_ ada sifat yang sama kayak aku, keras kepala. Kadang-kadang sih, dia itu protes sama Makito _nii-san_. Entah protes nya apa, aku juga kagak ngerti. Biasanya 'kan Yellow Sentai yang sering disebut pemberontak tim.

Tapi menurut aku sih, tentu aja nggak. Mungkin Tsubasa _nii-san_ yang aku juluki sebagai 'Saudara Lelaki Terbaik' itu udah dari awal nggak senang sama Makito _nii-san_. Yah, apa yang aku bilang. Kita berdua ini memang selalu memikirkan hal yang sama. Tapi nggak keseluruhan, sih! Selain itu, Tsubasa _nii-san_ juga narsis banget. Aku juga narsis, tapi nggak berlebihan gitu.

Ah, ya! _Nii-san_ ku yang paling aku sayangi ini ahli bikin ramuan. Meski cita-citanya jadi petinju, tapi katanya, dulu dia pernah bermimpi buat jadi Apoteker. 'Kan nggak kesampean, so dia jadi ilmuwan ramuan deh di rumah. Dan ajibnya, semuanya manjur tanpa efek samping. Wah, kalau begini, entar semua dokter pada ngincer Tsubasa _nii-san_ buat di-mal praktekin. Miris juga. ^_^"

Tsubasa _nii-san_ pernah pacaran. Pacarnya itu namanya Rei, cewek yang bersuara amat-sangat-indah [_keterangan lebih lanjut lihat Magiranger episode 28_]. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Rei aslinya udah meninggal, tapi dia dipaksa kerja sama monster Infershia pas insiden itu. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua harus berpisah. Karena malaikat tak dapat hidup di dunia, dan manusia tak dapat hidup di Surga. Ah, sungguh ironis kisah cintanya Tsubasa _nii-san_. *hiks* Aku yakin pasti dia masih broken heart plus plus ngingat kejadian itu. Cinta itu emang nggak pandang status hidup dan mati ya.

Nah, sebagai ganti nggak bisa sama Rei, Tsubasa _nii-san_ deket banget sama Houka _nee-san_. Meski sifat beda, tapi hati tetep aja sama. Kayaknya sih ada Love dikit diantara mereka.

Bentar. 'Kan ada hukum berbunyi : "Saudara sedarah tidak boleh menjalin hubungan." Kalo gitu, cuma-cuma deh mereka deket. And ... Pupus deh harapan mereka berdua bisa kawin kayak Urara _nee-san_ dan Hikaru-san. Kasihan~ 8(

Akhirnya, mimpi Tsubasa _nii-san_ buat jadi petinju kesampean juga. Wah, semoga bisa wakilin Jepang di WBA Championship kelas kakap ya. Amin! 8D

(_V_)

Eh, kok aku nggak ngejelasin diri sendiri ya? Tapi, tadi di awal 'kan udah. Ehehehe! (gue emang baka) Ya udah, ini sekedar tambahan aja.

Aku punya kemampuan khusus, yaitu Alkimia. Aku bisa ngubah benda apa aja jadi sesuai yang aku inginkan. Misalnya, mobil jadi kasur, ular jadi tali, tiang jadi guling, dan macem-macem deh! Kayaknya aku udah beratus kali ngelakuin percobaan Alkimia ini ke beberapa benda, bahkan monster (yang kecil-kecilan). Tapi, jangan kasih tau ke _nii-san_ dan _nee-san_ ku ya? Plus siapa pun yang kenal sama aku. Bisa-bisa, aku dihukum ngebersihin Infershia nanti.

Oh, iya! Katanya ya, aku mirip Ed nya Fullmetal Alchemist. Ada juga yang bilang aku mirip Al, alias adeknya si Ed (tanpa pake baju jirah). Humm, sepertinya aku bisa nambah title jadi fullmetal (ya gak berarti gorila, itu beda). Kalau nggak itu, mungkin aku mirip Roy sang Flame Alchemist plus Kolonel yang guanteng nggak ketanjakan. Ahayyy! Kita 'kan sama-sama pengguna kemampuan api. Idola semua cewek pula. Loh, ini malah nyasar ke Fullmetal Alchemist sih? Ya udah, kalau ada waktu ntar aku jelasin tentang itu. Mumpung aku suka sama itu anime.

Kelebihanku selain Alkimia adalah Sepak Bola. Mau di sekolah, mau di rumah, bahkan mau di jalan, pasti aku pamer kemampuanku ngolah bola (itu nggak termasuk resiko dimarahin). 'Kan pengen kayak Shinji Kagawa yang sekarang main di MU. Hehehehe, peace! :D

Aku tipikal orang yang nggak mau disebut anak kecil. Please, deh! Aku udah gede. Udah puber. Masa' aku masih disamain sama anak kecil. Jadi anggota jangan gitu dong sama pemimpin. Nggak baik, atuh!

Sshhh~ Everybody, aku ada rahasia, nih. *minimun volume* Kecil tapi lumayan penting. Jadi gini.

Meski aku sayang dan ngidolain Tsubasa _nii-san_ sesuai kayak tadi, tapi ... aku sama dia sering bertengkar (kayak Hikaru-san sama Urara _nee-san_) *Uhug uhug* Kalau yang di live TV, aku sama dia emang nggak pernah kelihatan bertengkar. Tapi jangan salah. Mungkin adegan aku sama Tsubasa _nii-san_ pas lagi bertengkar disensor kali. Itu pun kita ngelakuinnya pas nggak ada yang lain. Jadi bisa puas-puasan deh sampe benyok. Hehehehe ^^ Jangan kasih tahu yang itu juga ya. Rahasia itu kayak janji, alias dibawa sampai mati. Ingat itu! – V–

(_V_)

Ya udah! Sekarang kita lanjut ke kakak iparku, yaitu Hikaru-san.

Aslinya sih, namanya bukan Hikaru. Tapi Heavenly Saint Sungel aka Sungel (sama aja!). Yang ngasih nama Hikaru itu Houka _nee-san_. Mentang-mentang bersinar terang pas jadi kodok. Orangnya itu ya (pas bukan jadi kodok), putiiihhh banget! Bersih kayak salju, atau kata lainnya putih susu (wiiiss!). Dia juga bijaksana, baik, ramah, ganteng, dan macho. Inilah alasan aku lebih milih Hikaru-san ketimbang Makito _nii-san_. Yang pasti semuanya udah mem-polling Hikaru-san 100%. Dijamin, deh!

OK, Hikaru-san diibaratkan kayak Frog Prince nya Super Sentai. Menurut cerita langsung dari Hikaru-san, dia dulu bertarung sama monster Infershia yang persis mumi-dibanting-ke-jurang (alias si Meemy). Dikatakan Meemy itu berkhianat, kan selaku dia juga Heavenly Saint dulu. Nah, Hikaru-san pun menyegel si Meemy. Sebagai efek sampingnya, Hikaru-san menjadi kodok. Sesuai dengan cerita Princess and Frog (lagi), hanya ciuman Magi Blue lah yang bisa mengembalikan sang Frog Prince kembali jadi manusia. Phiuwit~ Romance lagi dah! =U=

Semenjak Hikaru-san balek ke bentuk manusianya, dia dengan kata balas budi, jadi mentor buat kita Saudara Ozu. Selain itu, dia juga bantu ngelawan monster Infershia, bertengkar sama Urara _nee-san_, dan konfrontasi beberapa tahap sama Makito _nii-san_. Rumit juga, ya? Yah, yang penting nggak seruwet benang basah, deh.

Kembali ke laptop Toshiba.

Ini sekalian aku jelasin yang kumaksud 'Kucing Peliharaan' itu. Namanya Smokey (bukan Smoker nya One Piece, loh! Beda!), jin kucing yang bisa ngomong dan bisa dipake buat senjata (kata lainnya jadi Booster). Smokey itu inovasi baru Jin Aladin versi Super Sentai. Hebat 'kan seri Magiranger itu? Oh, jelas hebat dong! XD

Actually, Smokey bisa ngabulin satu permintaan. Tapi permintaan itu nggak bisa buat ngehancurin Infershia. Sayang sekali, ya? Yah, yang penting kucing-cute-coret-hyper itu bisa bantu kita ngehadepin Infershia.

Back to Hikaru-san.

Usai PI 2, Hikaru-san sama Urara _nee-san_ yang udah kawin pun pergi ke Magitopia dan menetap disana. Happy Ending, deh! Katanya sih, sekarang Urara nee-san lagi ngandung anak pertama nya. Wah, nggak nyangka banget! Bentar lagi aku bakalan jadi paman, nih. Prikitieuw! :D Moga jadi anak yang sholeh, berbakti sama ortu, serta setia sama dunia and Magitopia. Amiiinnn!

(_V_)

JENG JENG JENG JEENGG

Sekarang aku bakal jelasin parents ku, yaitu Miyuki Ozu (Ibu) dan Isamu Ozu (Ayah).

(_V_)

Dimulai dari ibu tercintaku, Miyuki Ozu atau _Kaa-san_.

_Kaa-san_ adalah wanita yang 100000% luar biasa banget. Sifatnya hampir sama kayak Urara _nee-san_. Bedanya, dia lebih halus, simpatik dan jarang banget emosi. Oleh sebab itu, aku sangat senang kalau bisa sama _Kaa-san_. Hanya _Kaa-san_ satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang ngerti aku. Dialah idolaku diatas Tsubasa _nii-san_ (cie ilah!).

Dan karena itulah aku benar-benar shock banget pas _Kaa-san_ dibunuh musuh [_keterangan lebih lanjut lihat Magiranger Episode 2_]. Dan selama itulah aku menjalani siksaan neraka selama mencoba mandiri bersama _nii-san_ dan _nee-san_ ku. =_=

Sebelum _Kaa-san_ meninggal (alias belum tentu meninggal), dia sempat njelasin sama kita mengenai Magitopia dan Infershia. Juga, lebih detail mengenai _Tou-san_. Aku juga sering mimpi tentang _Kaa-san_. Tapi nggak begitu jelas. Aku selanjutnya juga bisa belajar bahwa _Kaa-san_ pura-pura dibunuh sama musuh (_Tou-san_ saat dibawah kendali sihir gelap) supaya memotivasi kami buat terus berjuang ngelawan Infershia.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Bulan demi bulan berganti. Setahun pun belum tercapai (?). Ketika ajang season mendekati final, _Kaa-san_ kembali kepada kami (HOREEE!).

Ceritanya, _Kaa-san_ itu ada di Taman Bunga apa lah namanya. Trus, dia dibawa kabur sama Toad si kodok jadi-jadian itu. Nah, berkat usaha kita yang pantang-mundur-maju-terus, ia pun berhasil kembali ke pangkuan kami. Juga _Kaa-san_ dapet kekuatan baru buat mbantu kita ngelawan Dewa-Dewa Infershia yang kampret itu (minus si Sphinx―yang tentunya bukan Sphinx nya Hunter X Hunter, sama Titan―monster ato orang yang jadi pelabuhan hatinya Houka _nee-san_ dalam sekejap).

Senangnya _Kaa-san_ bisa kembali. Aku sampai nangis sesegukan saking terharunya bisa ketemu _Kaa-san_ lagi. Aku pikir, aku nggak bakalan bisa ketemu _Kaa-san_ lagi buat selamanya (huwaaaa!). Pas itu aku cengeng nya emang lagi kambuh. Untung nggak diejekin yang lain. *_*

Saat episode sebelum final, aku sama _nii-san nee-san_ ku kaget and histeris gegara _Kaa-san_ pas itu diseret sama si Dagon ke Alam Kedomono. Pas itu aku emang gak berguna banget. Soalnya si Slepnir ngehadang kita segala. Kalau seandainya gue dapat kekuatan yang lebih gede lagi dari Legend Power, pasti udah gue bakar hidup-hidup tuh Dewa Infershia sialan.

Ehem!

Untungnya keajaiban memihak pada kami. N Ma si penguasa Infershia sontoloyo itu berhasil dikalahin dan _Kaa-san_ bisa balek juga. Pas itu dia bareng Sphinx ma duo Vancuria. Awalnya sih gue udah waspada banget. Takutnya mereka yang musuh-coret-sekarang-mantan-musuh itu ngapa-apain _Kaa-san_. Tapi ya baguslah mereka udah tobat. Jadi gak usah susah-susah kasih pencerahan. =V=

Semenjak PI 2 berakhir, _Kaa-san_ sekarang kembali ke rutinitas sebagai ibu rumah tangga. And kayaknya aku bakalan betah banget di rumah sekarang. Karena ada _Kaa-san_, semua pasti nyaman. :D

(_V_)

OK! Kita berlanjut ke ayah tersayangku, Isamu Ozu atau _Tou-san_.

Sesuai janji yang gue katain tadi, gue bakalan jelasin tentang _Tou-san_ ku―yang pernah aku benci ini, sedetail-detailnya. Langsung aja.

Dulu _Tou-san_ itu seorang Heavenly Saint, dengan nama Blagel. Prajurit utama dan andalan Magitopia (huhuyy!). Kalau gak salah, sih, Hikaru-san kayaknya juga kenal sama _Tou-san_. Secara mereka 'kan sama-sama Heavenly Saint―yang kayaknya juga senasib deritanya. Selama di dunia nyata ini, _Tou-san_ ketemu sama _Kaa-san_. Trus, mereka nikah dan punya anak, yaitu aku sama _nii-san nee-san_ ku. Pas Perang Infershia 1, _Tou-san_ terpaksa pergi ke Magitopia buat bantu ngelawan Infershia. Kalau gak salah, pas itu aku masih 8 bulan. Jadi itu alasan aku gak inget sama _Tou-san_. Malangnya~ :"(

Ketika puncaknya perang, _Tou-san_ terpaksa di Infershia and gerbang ditutup sama Rin aka Lunagel. Karena bla bla bla, (oh ayolah, aku nggak tega ngomong sebabnya) _Tou-san_ pun dengan sihir gelapnya N Ma berubah menjadi Wolzard. Aduh, rasanya aku nggak tega banget nulisnya. Uhuk uhuk!

Selama itulah, nggak lama kemudian, aku terlibat pertarungan dan pertempuran sengit setiap saat dengan _Tou-san_ yang jadi Wolzard. Hampir setengah season lebih tepatnya. Begitu mantra kutukan udah berakhir, disitulah kebenaran terungkap. Aku juga gak nyangka sih musuh yang tega (aslinya pura-pura) bunuh _Kaa-san_ dan selalu aja mengganggu kedamaian kota, juga pengikut setia N Ma selaku musuh itu ... itu ... _Tou-san_? Uuugh~ rasanya sakit banget di hati. _Tou-san_...~! X""O

_Tou-san_ yang berhasil lepas dari kendali sihir gelap, dengan sekuat tenaga menyegel N Ma di tubuhnya. Tapi tetep aja Dewa-Dewa Infershia sialan plus kampret (yang beneran jahat, minus Sphinx sama Titan, lagi) itu berhasil ngambil jiwanya si N Ma. _Tou-san_ yang nyaris sekarat berhasil diselametin _Kaa-san_. Dia juga dapet kekuatan baru kayak _Kaa-san_. Kekuatan barunya itu membuat _Tou-san_ bisa bertransformasi jadi Wolzard Fire, versi terangnya Wolzard armor.

Aku dalem hati seneng banget bisa ketemu _Tou-san._ Tapi tetep aja aku masih marah sama _Tou-san_, terutama mengenai masalah _Tou-san_ yang ninggalin keluarga tanpa sebab. Aku juga sempat diajarin jurus Fatal Blade [_keterangan lebih lanjut lihat Mahou Sentai Magiranger episode 48_].

Gak kalah kaget sama _Kaa-san_ yang diculik si Dagon ke Alam Kedomono, aku sama _nii-san nee-san_ ku tambah kaget begitu si N Ma kurang ajar itu ngelempar _Tou-san_ sama Hikaru-san yang sekarat di hadapan kita semua. Aku pun merasa terpukul banget saat itu. Dua kali lipat ditambah insiden _Kaa-san_ beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi sekali lagi aku mesti berterima kasih banget sama duo Vancuria itu karna udah ngehidupin 3 orang yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan gua. Mukjizat Engkau sungguh luar biasa, oh Tuhan :)

_Tou-san_ sekarang tinggal di rumah dengan pekerjaan jadi pegawai kantoran. Dia kadang kunjungan ke Urara _nee-san_ sama Hikaru-san di Magitopia. _Tou-san_ juga dateng ke sekolahku pas pengambilan rapot. Nggak lupa, _Tou-san_ sering banget nemenin aku main sepak bola sama jalan-jalan.

Ah, usai menderita, sekarang aku ngerasain betapa bahagianya hidup. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian (jiah!). Sekali lagi makasih Tuhan. :D

(_V_)

Sekarang aku ada hobi baru selain sepak bola. Apa itu? Yap, internetan. Kayak update biografi gini lah. Hasil tabunganku 3 tahun buat beli modem eksternal yang ada antenanya itu.

'Kan sekarang lagi booming-nya K-POP, jadi aku gak mau ketinggalan buat aliran musik satu ini. Yang paling aku suka dari K-POP itu boybanad MBLAQ sama boyband SHINee. Girbandnya pokoknya bagus semua, deh. Tapi tetep aja aku masih fans berat J-POP, terutama Scandal sama Asian Kung-Fu Generation. Mantep banget tuh lagunya. Kalau ada waktu luang, mesti aku ndengerin lagu mereka. Sampai ikut-ikutan joget gaje (yang untungnya nggak ketahuan orang lain). X)

Rencananya, aku tuh mau nabung lagi. Buat apa? Tentu aja buat nonton konser K-POP di sini. Kalau yang J-POP cukup nonton di TV aja, toh udah bejibun. Sekalian kalau bisa ngajakin Tsubasa nii-san atau kalau nggak Yamazaki. Nonton sendiri 'kan kurang afdol rasanya. Hehehe! :D

(_V_)

Nah, bahas semuanya udah. Sebenarnya mau bahas lagi, tapi ya nggak usah lah.

Kalau kalian pernah lihat Magiranger Series, kalian pasti ngerti tokoh-tokoh lain yang belum aku jelasin. Termasuk musuh, sih. Kalau mereka mending gak usah. Pasti ada rasa mual pas jelasin mereka satu-satu.

Sekalian promosi, ya?

Minna, bagi yang ingin menyaksikan Mahou Sentai Magiranger secara gratis-tapi-harus-bisa-internetan, silahkan cari di mbah Google. Aku saranin, sih, di Gogoanime atau sejenisnya. Ya, meski English Sub, lumayan lah buat yang pengen belajar bahasa inggris. Juga, buat yang fans dari luar negeri juga bisa lihat lewat ini. Semua Tokusatsu, dijamin deh ada di situ.

Aku nggak punya akun chatting, jadi kalian nggak bisa add ato follow aku. Sorry, ya? Masalahnya aku sering lupa password nya. Hehehe.

Tapi tenang aja. Biasanya ada fanpage atau fanbase tuh tentang aku. Nah, kalian bisa ikut itu kalau emang nge-fans sama aku. Gini-gini, fans ku 'kan banyak banget! Hahahahaha! XD (lebay!)

(_V_)

_Minna_, udah dulu ya biografi nya. _Kaa-san_ udah manggil aku tuh buat makan malem.

Makasih yang udah ngasih masukan sama yang sungkan buat baca. Bagi yang mau comment, silahkan aja. Kai yang ganteng ini dengan senang hati bakalan nerima. XD

Aku Kai Ozu pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa lain waktu. Sayounara~~

oOoOoOoOo

Krik krik krik krik

Tes, tes. Satu dua tiga. *ngecek michrophone*

PLETAK! *dilempar meja*

Oh, konnichiwa, minna~! Saya author baru di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya. *bungkuk badan* Sekalian meramaikan fandom Super Sentai. Prihatin yang antusias cuman sedikit. Padahal ya Super Sentai cukup legendaris selain Kamen Rider. Tapi ya udah, deh.

Moga aja, fic ini bisa menambah koleksi dari fandom Super Sentai. Oh, dan halo untuk author yang sudah pernah publish fic di sini. Kalau berkenan, anda sekalian bisa mengkritik saya, kok, lewat PM. Karena saya pasti banyak kekurangan, nih. *garuk-garuk tengkuk*

Ini aja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Jangan lupa untuk Review nya. Tunggu terus ya chap 2 nya.

Sayounara!


End file.
